


I Think We're Alone Now - and Other Quarantunes

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: COVID19, Chronic Illness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, Pining, Quarantine, Rating May Change, Stuck in the house together, This was supposed to be a drabble, it has a mind of its own so idk if there will be smut or not, it turned into a 2 part fic, social distancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Being stuck in a mandatory lock down sucks for everyone, especially when you're pining over your flatmate.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176





	I Think We're Alone Now - and Other Quarantunes

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt just to get my brain working again, but it ran away with me a bit lol. so now its a 2 part get together fic.

“ _I THINK WE’RE ALONE NOW_ ! _THERE DOESN’T SEEM TO BE ANYONE AROUND-_ ”   
  
“I wish I were alone, shut _up_ Sirius, put the cat down he doesn’t want to dance.”   
  
Sirius gave Remus a haughty look but let Specs down from where the cat was on his shoulder. “You, Remus Lupin, are the worst quarantine buddy.”   
  
That wasn’t true, not really. In fact, Sirius was more than happy to be stuck in the flat with Remus. It wasn’t as if they weren’t used to being stuck together in close quarters, after all. They had dormed together all throughout boarding school along with James and Peter, and then the four of them had gotten on campus housing together when they all ended up at the same Uni together and then, of course, they had done what any group of helpless, broke and codependent graduates in their 20’s would do and got a flat together. 

Thing was, James had moved out once he and Lily tied the knot and had popped out a little sprog of their own, and Peter left not long after to help care for his mum after his dad had passed away.

That left Sirius and Remus - again, not a problem, they were quite comfortable living together after all this time.

Except that they were _stuck_ in the flat. 

Quarantined, to be exact, and on strict “Stay at Home” orders just like the rest of the world was, while the Head Honchos (Idiots, all of them) figured out how to deal with this pandemic that seemed to have taken the entire world over night. 

It was meant to last a week or two at the most, but…

Remus sighed from where he was lying, sprawled out across the sofa with his tablet open, probably trying to set up his unemployment benefits now that his job had officially furloughed all of the “non essential” workers. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed at his eyes. “Am I?” He snorted grumpily. “I’m not the one who has had the world’s most obnoxious “Quarantine Playlist” on full blast for the last _two and a half bloody months_. Honestly, Sirius, can’t you at least play something else?”

Sirius frowned at his tone. “You’re being a buzzkill. And my 'Quarantunes' are bloody genius, thank you." 

“Yeah?” Remus raised an eyebrow at him. “Am I? Well, sorry to bring down the mood but some of us haven’t got a nice, coushiney savings account with inheritance money to fall back on if this stupid lock down carries out much longer, and the bloody fucking unemployment website’s gone and crashed for the _fifteenth damn time today_!” 

Sirius flinched internally. He couldn’t blame Remus for being frustrated. Everyone was frustrated and they all had their moments of showing it and their own ways of coping with it. He wanted to tell Remus to bugger the unemployment benefits, of course, but they had had that argument several times throughout the lockdown (and many times before) when Remus was still working and Sirius was trying to convince him to quit his job for his own safety. Remus, as always, refused to accept financial assistance from Sirius, and insisted on continuing to work, underlying medical conditions be damned.

“Sorry.” Sirius murmured, feeling genuinely bad about just how stressful the entire situation was becoming for Remus. He already suffered with chronic illnesses, he was concerned with his parents being all the way in Wales while he lived here in London and now he had no job.

Remus let out another sigh and shook his head. “It’s fine, Sirius. I’m sorry for snapping. Could you maybe at least pick something other than Tiffany?” 

Sirius scoffed at that, a witty comeback on the tip of his tongue, he held it back. “Alright.” He shrugged, pressing the skip button on his IPhone only to have Mc Hammer’s _Don’t Touch This_ come blasting over his Bluetooth speakers. 

Remus fixed him with a glare. “...fine, bring back Tiffany.” 

Sirius snickered to himself and scrolled down his playlist. He was about to make the switch to R.E.M’s _End of the World As We Know It,_ but his phone buzzed in his hand, alerting him of an incoming FaceTime call and the face of James Potter appearing on his screen. “JAMES!” Sirius practically threw himself onto the sofa beside Remus, who made a noise of mild annoyance at the sudden disturbance of his comfortable spot. 

“SIRIUS! Fuck, I miss you, mate. You have no bloody idea.” 

James looked a tad worse for wear in a wrinkled shirt that appeared to be smeared with peanut butter and jelly, and from the looks of it he seemed to have blockaded himself in-

“Are you in the loo?” Remus asked, peering over Sirius’ shoulder. 

Sirius snickered. “I miss you too, mate, but you could at least wait until after you’ve taken a leak to give us a call.”

“It’s the only bloody place I can go to have a moment to myself, thank you very much.” James grumbled, fumbling for a moment as he tried to hold his phone and light up a cigarette at the same time. 

Both Sirius and Remus laughed at that, though there was a bit of sadness along with it. Social distancing was rough on all of them, but it was really hard on James and Lily with a toddler running about and no one to come and help take some of the load off their hands. 

“I love Haz to death, you know I do, but Christ you’d think he’d tire out now and again!” James exhaled some smoke, pulling a face. “If I have to watch another buggering episode of Daniel Tiger, my brain is going to melt out of my ears.” 

Sirius groaned. “Sounds awful. But fuck, I’d give anything to come and see that little monstrosity.” 

“Yeah, well...he’s walking now-“ 

Sirius was not ashamed whatsoever of the excited shriek that escaped him as he began to bounce excitedly on his knees. “WALKING!? Already!? But he’s just hardly even a person yet! He’s walking!? AND I MISSED IT!?” 

Remus flinched beside him. “Shit, Sirius, do you have to be so loud? It’s a wonder you even need the phone for James to hear you sometimes.” He stood up and walked across the living room. 

"Oooh, grouchy today, Moony?” James snickered.

“No,” grumbled Remus, toeing on his trainers.“I just...I need to run out to the store. We’re out of eggs and milk and I’m pretty sure Sirius used a whole roll of paper towels yesterday doing Christ knows what-“

“Wanking?” James grinned with a knowing wink. 

Sirius scoffed, tilting his chin up haughtily. “No. I’ll have you know I was collecting the cardboard roll bit for when I construct the world’s most epic fort out of all of these delivery boxes we’ve got. It’s going to be part of the telescope.” 

James huffed. “You get to have all the bloody fun. Harry keeps knocking my forts down and he-“ 

Sirius nodded along, but his attention had swayed to back to Remus and the familiar pull in his chest. _Ah, there it was,_ the biggest struggle of being quarantined in the flat with Remus. Alone. Every single day without any way to distract himself from the horrifying truth that he had managed to keep to himself for at least the last five years of their friendship. 

He wasn’t sure if it was just the heaviness of the world recently, or the fact that they really didn’t have any idea what this was going to lead to. With the rate of how many people were being infected and the death toll constantly rising. Remus was already sick and had a ridiculous habit of being careless with his own bloody health as it were and Sirius was just finding it harder and harder to hide the truth...There was also the fact that all of the stress had caused a Remus to drop a bit of weight, and his jeans tended to hang a tad low on his hips which didn't help Sirius' predicament _at all_. 

“-and I mean, can you believe that? What kid doesn’t want to play with building blocks? I know he’s only a year old and he doesn’t really grasp the idea just yet, but-“ 

“Uh huh…” Sirius managed, watching as Remus pulled on a cloth mask. He frowned deeply, dropping his phone on the table with James still in mid rant. “For fuck’s sake, Remus!” 

Remus jumped and turned, his eyes looking owlishly wide behind the the mask. 

Sirius stormed across the room and snatched up one of the n95s that Dorcas had managed to snag for everyone before the lockdown became serious. “How many times do I have to tell you, if you’re going to go out, you should use one of these. We _have_ them. _Use_ them!” 

Remus’ eyes narrowed. Sirius couldn’t see his mouth under the silly cloth mask with the emojis printed it that Lily had made for him before they got their hands on the good ones. He knew Remus was scowling at him as he always did when he felt like Sirius was being overly protective or overbearing about his health. “I’m fine Padfoot. I’m only running down to the corner, I’ve got my face covered, don’t I? I’ll be right back-“ 

Anger rose up on Sirius’ chest. “No, it’s not alright.” He shoved the n95 into Remus’ hands. “Just...please?” 

Remus looked for a moment like he was going to argue, but instead he just ripped off the ridiculous emoji mask and slipped the n95 over his head, making his hair flop messily into his eyes. “Fine.”

The knot in Sirius’ chest subsided and he nodded, hiding his concern behind a lurid grin and a condescending pat to Remus’ curly hair. “There now. See? And it looks so good on you.” 

Remus snorted turning towards the door. “Half my face is covered, Sirius.”

“OI! That’s what makes it looks so good!” James’ voice cackled from Sirius’ phone across the room. 

Remus rolled his eyes and looked back at Sirius. His brown eyes looked tired, but somewhat softer than they had a minute ago and Sirius wanted to push the curls from his forehead, lift the mask and kiss him. “Can I go now? Or would you like me to put on a hazmat suit?”

Sirius grinned, leaning against the door frame and pretending to consider it. “Would you?” 

Remus shook his head and sighed, a glint of humor returning to his eyes. “I’m leaving. Text me if you need anything else.” 

  
  
  
  


TBC. 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC tomorrow.


End file.
